1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to testing systems for electronic device characterization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Testing systems include fixtures for performing tests for electronic device characterization. Such a device characterization can be used to design and build integrated circuits with the device.
Some previous test systems utilized fixtures with DC bias circuitry and frequency specific circuitry for a particular frequency built on the fixture between external connectors. A carrier with a package could then be attached to the fixture. Examples of such systems include the MAURY MICROWAVE MT950 sold by the MAURY CORP. One problem with such systems is that the circuitry coupling the external connections to the device under test can not be varied with respect to the different frequencies. Accordingly, such a fixture can not be used to perform device characterizations that are optimized at different frequencies.
What is needed is a test system that allows for optimal testing of a device over a specific range of frequencies.
The use of the same reference symbols in different drawings indicates identical items unless otherwise noted.